


She Said Your Flowers Were Her Favorites

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: "Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure "the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard" AU





	She Said Your Flowers Were Her Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

“Hey! What are you doing to my garden?”

“I can pay you. I just need these flowers.”

“Oh yeah? So badly, you’re willing to steal from my garden? Where are you going to take them or who are you taking them to?”

You weren’t sure how to answer that. You had occasionally taken flowers from her garden on your way to the cemetery, but you didn’t want to exactly tell her who they were for because at this moment, no words could really come out.

“I’m going with you. I want to see whoever is getting my flowers is worth how much you’ll be paying me for them.”

_________________

April looked as you led her to the cemetery and then finally to a headstone. Her stomach clenched.

“Hi, honey. I brought a friend. She’s the one who you said you liked her flowers out of everyone else’s on our walks. I’ve missed you.”

April, for whatever reason, chose to kneel beside you.

“Hi. I’m your mom’s friend. Well, after I caught her today. I’m April. You know, I planted those flowers in April because of that little saying I’m sure you’re familiar with. April showers bring May flowers.”

“You hear that, May? April brought you flowers today.”

April turned to wipe away the tears from her face. She didn’t want to ask you why or how your daughter had died. She looked at the headstone and memorized the name. She’d do her research once she got to work.

“April, I’m Y/N. And I want to thank you for listening to me talk about my daughter for the past hour and half. Here. I know I owe you more for the other times I’ve taken your flowers. I’ll pay you back.”

“That’s not necessary, Y/N. Please, help yourself to my garden, anytime. I can always grow more flowers.”

_But Y/N, you can’t ever grow another May again. Maybe have another child, but not another May. Not another one exactly like your daughter._

_________________

“What happened? You’re eating your “Fuck, I fucked up badly” comfort food.”

“Do you want some?”

April was still adjusting to the fact that you had lost your daughter in her emergency room. How could she face you now? After all, you had no way of knowing that at the last minute, April was asked to perform the surgery. Even though April knew she had done everything she could, she couldn’t help but feel guilty, especially now that she caught you red handed trying to take the flowers from her garden. If only April had known that your daughter had loved them and saw them.

“Arizona, you ever wish you could have met someone before they died? Like really get to know them? Because I do. I wish I had gotten to know this sweet little girl when she was still alive and not just through the memories that her mother Y/N shared with me today.”

“Who’s Y/N?”

And April spent the next hour talking about everything that happened today.

“I don’t want to say you fucked up because you couldn’t have known, but I can see why you’re eating your comfort food. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”

Because how could April continue to want to talk to you even though now that she gave you permission to get those flowers whenever, there was virtually no reason for the two of you to continue your paths. Or was there?

___________________

“You didn’t have to come today, April.”

“I wanted to, Y/N. Besides, it’s been one year exactly since she passed away, and you didn’t stop by to get the flowers from my garden.”

“I hadn’t seen you in a while, and there have been plenty of For Sale signs going around. I thought perhaps you had moved. The last thing I would want to do is take those flowers from someone who didn’t give me permission. I learned my lesson.”

“Well, I’m not moving anytime soon. I work around here.”

“After all this time, all these months, I still don’t know what you do, April. I can tell that whatever you do for a living, you must do it with such love. I mean, I can tell from your flowers that whatever you do, you better the lives of those around you.”

If only you knew, Y/N.

“Y/N, I think it’s time I told you…”

“Whatever it is, can it wait, April? I just want this day to be about my daughter, and from the look on your face, it looks like it’ll destroy our friendship, or at least I like to think of us as friends.”

“We are! Y/N, we are. I see us as friends.”

_Tomorrow or next week. That’s when I’ll tell you the truth, Y/N. Because I don’t want to lose this. Not now. Not when every week like clockwork, I’ve looked forward to seeing you._


End file.
